Untitled
by shadow thief wolf
Summary: It’s soon going to be Inuyasha’s and Kagome’s wedding day, but what happens when a few unexpected guests arrive for the special day as well.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 1- Into the Night:

Kagome sat in Kaede's hut with the rest of her group of friends, except Inuyasha and Kaede (the latter was currently away tending to some ill villagers and Inuyasha was off sulking in some tree). She had just returned from her time after Inuyasha had gone to fetch her, and had grudgingly returned earlier than she had expected a few sits and a rather long argument later. It was a good thing that Inuyasha wasn't in sight either for she probably would still be sitting him until he made a ten foot deep crater in the ground.

The small group was enjoying the "ninja" food which Kagome had brought back from her time when Inuyasha walked in. He seemed almost nervous as he fidgeted like an eager little child trying to be patient for his cookies to come from the oven. He shifted his golden eyes to meet Kagome's chocolate ones. "I need to speak to you." He said in his usually gruff tone. Kagome stood with Shippo perched on her shoulder, wondering what he could want to talk about. "_Alone._" He said in a more pointed tone directed solely to the young fox demon. With a soft huff and a mutter of how Inuyasha was always mean to him, Shippo jumped off Kagome's shoulder and went to play with Kirara.

The two left the hut and hadn't gotten more than a few yards away as a resounding slap was heard with a shout of "Pervert" coming from a rather annoyed sounding demon slayer. Both Inuyasha and Kagome subconsciously shook their heads as Kagome mutter a quiet, "He'll never learn." Which Inuyasha nodded his head in assent to.

* * *

Miroku was nursing a red cheek while muttering how it was worth it, a perverted smirk graced his lips. A fuming Sango sat next to him, clenching her fists. A few moments later and a quick check to ensure that the two who had left weren't in ear shot, the rest of the group quickly began discussing their dog-eared companion's recent strange behavior. 

"What could Inuyasha want to say to our dear Kagome?"

"I don't know Miroku, why can't we hear about it too?" Shippo whined, still mad that Inuyasha wouldn't let him follow Kagome and more specifically the candies she still had in her pockets.

"Perhaps Inuyasha has something private and of some importance to tell Kagome." Sango added.

"You don't think Inuyasha would tell Kagome…" Miroku left off looking at the other two for a long moment. They were all thinking of the unspoken words with surprise written on all their faces but none could say it out loud.

"But Inuyasha is too dense!" Shippo cried out after a long moment. Sango nodding in agreement and even Kirara mewed in consent.

"He's probably just gone to apologize to Kagome." Sango reasoned half-heartedly.

"But that doesn't explain his strange behavior for the past week. He's been much more quiet as of late, almost like he's deep in thought (almost mind you) and he's been stuck to Kagome more so than usual." Miroku added in response but as he spoke, his illustrious hand began to wander.

"Lecher!" Sango screamed, slapping him for the second time since Kagome and Inuyasha had left. Then as an afterthought she added, " But its true that Inuyasha has been acting peculiar recently."

"There is only one way to find out!" Miroku cried jumping to his feet and left the hut with the rest of the group in tow.

* * *

Kagome followed Inuyasha's quick pace through the darkened woods in a confused and curious silence. The red clad figure before her consumed her thoughts. Her mind wandered from when they had first met, through some of their adventures hunting for the jewel shards, the battles with Naraku, up to the past week. She found her mind suddenly stick to the past week. Inuyasha's moods had been much calmer and seemingly pensive over the past few day which was a sharp contrast to his usual loud, brash, instinctive, and arrogant nature. That led her to the question she had been asking herself for nearly the hundredth time since Inuyasha had come to ask her to speak with him. Why? 

After a while of simply walking in the dark, the two came to a large grassy hill. Inuyasha halted in his motion and tipped his head toward the sky. It was a beautiful night as the stars shone above. The full moon just cresting the tree line casting a silvery light and elongated shadows across the hill. Though it wasn't the beauty of the night that occupied Inuyasha's mind but a certain priestess.

Kagome on the other hand gazed at the stars with awe shining in her eyes. Her previous thoughts were wiped away for a moment by the stunning spectacle. She quickly sunk into a sitting position with all the intent to sit there and watch the starry sky.

"It's a beautiful night."

Inuyasha nodded absently, looking up the sky and watching the stars shimmer before glancing to Kagome. He was about to speak when he was interrupted.

"You should sit…" She started to say until Inuyasha plummeted to the ground.

"What the hell was that for!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping to his feet once the spell ceased. His previously meditative mood shattered and instantly replaced by his usual impetuous temperament.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha! All I meant to say was if you would like to look at the stars with me. I totally didn't mean to say si…the S-word."

Inuyasha sighed and rather than start up an agreement, gave one of his customary 'feh's' in response but sat all the same beside Kagome. Inuyasha cast sidelong glances at the girl beside him for several minutes before daring to break the silence.

"Kagome?" He whispered the name so that it went nearly unheard.

The priestess shifted her sitting position so that she could face him and looked up into his amber eyes. "What is it Inuyasha?"

"I-I wanted to…I mean…" Inuyasha suddenly found speaking very difficult and was unsure of what to say. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath, then proceeded on, deciding to plunge straight into what he wanted to say. "I-I love you." He quickly pressed his ears to his head and looked away, instinctively expecting rejection and disgust. Despite all that he and Kagome had gone through, Inuyasha still feared that she only saw him as a half demon and would reject him like the rest of the world.

Kagome was stunned. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? She stared at Inuyasha for a long moment without comment. A look of utter surprise was etched upon her face.

Inuyasha took the silence as rejection though and felt his heart crumble. He made to stand up when he felt something slam into him, toppling his half risen form.

She threw herself at Inuyasha, wrapping her arms firmly around him to his great surprise. "I love you too, Inuyasha." She squealed with delight.

Inuyasha drew away from her a moment, looking into her face as if searching to see if she was lying. "You don't mind that I'm a half-demon?" He asked her softly, fear of rejection evident in his golden eyes.

"Of course not Inuyasha. That has never mattered to me. I love you. I have for a while." She smiled genuinely at him.

He reached into the sleeve of his hoari to pull out a small black box. Kagome stared blankly at it, unable to tell what was in it or what its purpose might be. She was still in shock and thrilled from Inuyasha's confession. Inuyasha shifted nervously again before reaching to open the box. "Kagome, w-will you marry me then?" He said softly opening the lid to reveal an elegant diamond ring. The full moon, which had climbed well over the trees now, cast its light on the stone causing it to sparkle with a multitude of different colors.

"Yes!" Kagome practically screamed as she threw herself at Inuyasha for the second time in five minutes. This had to be the happiest moment in her life. Inuyasha grinned, drawing her to him in a deep embrace and nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck, taking in her sweet scent.

Neither noticed two humans and two small demons retreating from their hiding spot in the brush with foolish grins and thoughts all saying, "Its about time."

A while later the two sat together, Kagome in Inuyasha's lap, watching the stars. "Where did you get the ring?" Kagome broke the silence. Allowing curiosity to get the best of her.

"When I went to get you from your time, I asked your little brother to help me out. You were talking about weddings in your time once before to Sango and I asked Souta to explain it to me again. He then helped me pick out a ring and buy it."

Kagome was astounded that Inuyasha had gone through all the trouble and had remembered her conversation about it nearly two weeks ago. Especially since he had seemed to not have been listening at the time. She was also stunned that her brother hadn't even let on to Inuyasha's plans. "Where did you get the money?"

"I used my swords Adamant Barrage and took one of the…your brother said diamonds?…and had some guy make the ring for you." Inuyasha said in a nonchalant manner.

Kagome was impressed and more than a little surprised. But then another, rather more depressing, thought came to her. "What about Kikyou?" Her voice laced with sadness as she looked up at the hanyou. She still feared he loved her still.

"She's gone. I thought I loved her once…but it was more that I had someone who I had thought accepted me. I never truly loved her and she never did me." He spoke bluntly yet distantly with his amber eyes trained on the moon. He unconsciously drew Kagome closer to him taking her scent in once again. A melancholy pause surrounded the two for a brief moment. They both turned to watch the sky again.

"Inuyasha, Where are we going to have the wedding?"

The utter randomness of the question caused Inuyasha to nearly fall over, the somber mood immediately broken. "What?" He sputtered.

"Well, if we do it in this era, then my family and friends can't come. And if we do it in my time then our friends here couldn't come. Plus, what time do we live in?" Kagome was shifted out of Inuyasha's arms so that she faced him.

"Can't we talk about this some other time? Like tomorrow."

"I guess. Though as soon as we get back, we have to tell everyone else. I can't wait to see Sango's reaction! Oh, and I'll have to tell Mom and Gramps…I guess Souta already knows." Inuyasha just watched as Kagome carried on.

"Well I guess we should head back now." Kagome said after her ranting. She looked about her, a wave of sadness came over her about leaving this place but she then looked at Inuyasha and smiled brightly. They both stood and left the clearing, starting on a new path together.

* * *

Author's Note: 

This story still doesn't have a title yet, so if anyone has any ideas please let me know!! I also want to give a special thanks to Dawn Catcher, who has helped me out a lot with this first chapter. Please leave a review!!!


End file.
